


午夜告解 Midnight Confession

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sex Dream, demon in church, illusion, man has to deal with his own issues, masturbation in church
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 隐秘的罪孽永远无法从世间消失，不致命的幻境也无需全部幻灭，人类存在一天，就要坦然接受自己所有的情感和思想，再付出代价、保持为人的理智和清醒。





	午夜告解 Midnight Confession

与凡人的认知所相反的是，那神圣的教堂里，也可能躲藏着恶魔。告解室那扇小小的门口，听取你最肮脏秘密的，也许不是神父，而是以你的不安为食的恶魔。

色欲、暴食、贪婪、懒惰、暴怒、嫉妒、傲慢。

这都是恶魔的食物。它躲藏着这里，每日人类那无尽的贪欲、无能的悔恨，让它一日日强大起来，最后，它攻击了那些羸弱的灵体，把神圣的光亮统统驱逐。从此，这至圣的场所成了恶魔的祭坛。

然而人类一无所知。

他们日复一日，把这里当成功肤浅的许愿池、罪恶的倾倒场，无论主管这里的是神明，还是恶魔。

乌鸦凄厉的叫声从外传来，荒野枯树的影子犹如巫婆的手指，坟头歪斜的十字架仿佛在咧嘴笑，夜风也仿佛是恶魔腥臭克制的吐息。

戴着兜帽的男人从一片雾霾中走来，他望着那破旧阴森的教堂，早已闻到了恶魔的味道。

推开铁门的那一刻，盘踞在此的恶魔便已做好了准备。

月光将黑衣男人的影子拉到最长，可那影子，却并不是人类的形态。

“你是我们的同类。”声响在教堂顶上盘旋，一股气流盘旋着环绕黑衣男人的周身，恶魔认出了来人身上的恶魔血脉。

“躲藏在这里，扮作神明，又有什么趣味？”男人轻蔑地哼笑了一下，摘掉了他黑色的兜帽。灿烂的银发一下子成为了这里最明亮的光源，散发着月华般的光泽。

“这又与你何干，半人半魔的杂种？”

“当然与我有关。”

黑色的斗篷落下，浮起了一层淡淡的尘埃，男人背上的大剑寒气森森。

室内的气流开始躁动，恶魔明白了自己并非此人的对手。

“我并未危害人类，我与他们不过各取所需。”

刹那间，教堂里所有的蜡烛倏忽亮起。

“我只在这里，听取他们的告解，他们的忏悔，我与这里先前的主人并无差别。”那经台上厚厚的教义被一阵乱风带下，落在尼禄的脚边，翻得哗哗作响。

“然后再用你不断膨胀的能力，去控制他们滋生更多的贪婪和欲望，再来为你服务吗？”

男人的手臂扬起，握紧了剑柄，那微微出窍的剑刃锋芒让狂乱的气流匆忙倒退。

“这本是他们的所知所感，怎又能得让我为此受罚？”恶魔的声音咆哮着，恐惧又猖狂。

“正是如此。”男人拔出了背后的剑，清脆果断的一声立在地上，那猩红的光芒和热气立刻腾出。

这并不是高阶的恶魔，对付它，尼禄根本不需要花上多久。它从人的恐惧与贪婪中获得力量，再用力量腐化人类，从此获得无穷无尽的源泉。

这种恶魔数量稀少，不同于那些茹毛饮血、只想获得更多力量的恶魔，它们自始至终都不会有极大的攻击性，然而，它毕竟是恶魔。

锋利的刀刃舔过了恶魔的喉咙，它显出了它弱小的外形，仿佛一只剥了皮的猴子，躺在地上，时不时地抽搐，蓝色的血液流进了地砖的缝隙里。

“你杀了我是对的。”

“自然。”

“为了保全人类的尊严，神明的仁慈，战士的正义，我必然要背负这样的罪名。”

它慢慢地说着，一字一句仿佛都是一把钝刃在锤击它的心脏。

“我不是恶魔，我是神明，我才是他们的真正的信仰。”它露出了一个丑陋恶心的笑容，那蓝色的血液染在它的牙齿上。

“是吗？”尼禄的刀刃远了一点。说实话，他很少见到能言善辩的恶魔，这倒让他来了些兴致。这匍匐在地、行将就木的恶魔，取他性命不过一眨眼的事情，银发的恶魔猎人倒是想听听这恶魔的论调。

“你如何才是他们真正的神明呢？”

“因为我给予他们所有所求，宽恕所有他们所求，他们从我这里获得了平静。”

“然后他们就失去了理智，失去了德性。”

“不，我只是赐予他们平静。”

“只是如此？”

“是否你也怀疑起来，这究竟是人类的过错，还是我的过错，或者是？”它的手指往上一指，指向穹顶上神圣的天顶画。

“我当然也知道你的欲望，你的罪恶是什么，你最深的痛苦是什么。”

“即使你那战斗的火焰高昂，我也能看见你灵魂里那些不为人知的磷火。”

它动了动手指，摸上了绯红女皇的刀刃。

周遭的场景忽然开始变幻，那教堂在坍塌，日月在变幻，尼禄知道这是“原罪”的幻术。

很快，他周遭的环境定了下来，他在一件摞满了书籍的书架前，阳光洒落下来，空气中的尘埃轻轻飘荡。

尼禄尚且不知道，他要如何和走出这幻境，他走上前去触摸那书籍书架，居然真实可感，翻开书籍，还有淡淡的油墨味道。

当他在这里盘桓，寻找破绽的时候，他忽然听见了一个人的声音。

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe that made...”

那熟悉的声音，熟悉得仿佛每天都会在他的脑海里响起.......

当他想绕过书架，看清那个隐约的影子的时候，周遭的一切忽然消失不见了。

银发的恶魔猎人，带着一脸虔诚的期待，独自一人站在这恶魔的教堂里，中了恶魔的障眼法。

“Damn it!” 他一个转身，那剑刃就刺开了“原罪”脆弱的皮肤。

“我猜对了，你害怕了，是吗？”

“为什么一切都那么真切可感，因为这是你的梦，我只是再现了它。我所做的，仅仅如此而已。”恶魔昂起了脖子，“你无法杀死我，就像你无法杀死人类复杂的欲望，只要人类还有...”

一声血肉撕裂的声音，那个丑陋的脑袋没有生气地滚开，尼禄结果了它的性命，没有给它再多说什么道理的机会。

那些神像亲眼看着这一场正义的屠戮，在月色里他们的表情诡异无比。

“帮了你们一个忙，”尼禄朝他们摆了摆手，“以后也给我留个位置。”

他长叹了一声，收回了绯红女皇，在做礼拜的长凳上坐了下来。

恶魔的尸体化作了烟尘，只剩那一滩蓝色的血液在地上，散发着腥臭。

尼禄不知道自己怎么了，烟尘里也许有恶魔最后的魔力，他现在仿佛比战胜了比这强百倍的恶魔还要疲劳，似乎一下子，他就失去了很多的力气和......信念。

刚才，刚才的幻境里，他似乎看见了，看见了戴着戒指、缠绕着妖异纹身的手指。

那果真是从自己的回忆里拿来的材料吗？潜意识是海面下的冰山。

尼禄有些颓丧地躺了下来，正好扬起的头对着那些天使的小雕像。

“你们真地会听人们的告解吗？”那些可爱的小玩意肥肥胖胖，还总会露出身下花骨朵一样娇小的性器。

他在这空荡荡的教堂里笑了一声，石壁上传来了回声，让他觉得似乎好过了一点。

尼禄闭上了眼睛。

当尼禄回到了事务所门口的时候，他感觉到一丝不妙的气氛，和浓重的血腥味。他下意识地拔出了剑。

打开了事务所的门，腐烂味道和血腥一同传来，这里似乎发生过一场大战，尼禄小心翼翼地走了进去。

他踢到了但丁的尸体。

究竟是什么样的恶魔才能让最强大的恶魔猎人如此？

尼禄感到震惊，甚至，兴奋。有人可以战胜这么强大的恶魔猎人，如果可以一同战胜这样的恶魔的话，是不是......

“啪嗒” 有什么东西落在了他的脸上，尼禄看见了手指上的鲜血，抬头，血水已经顺着楼板渗漏了下来。

楼上的血腥味几乎能吸引来方圆百里的恶魔。

尼禄看清了，那血泊中，被染成了深色的外套和苍白的面孔。

那是他的父亲。他的腹部有着一个很深的伤口，仿佛被利器所伤。

什么样的恶魔，一同杀死了世界上最强大的两只半魔？尼禄感到了困惑，仿佛这是一场骗局，更让他感到不解的是，他居然，一点也不难过。

忽然，他听见一声羸弱的声响。扭过头去，他在角落里，看到一个蜷缩着的影子。

他黑色头发垂落，遮住了苍白的脸颊，绿色的双眸里神色慌张，他还在不住地颤抖......

“V！”

尼禄向他冲了过去，可他更加害怕，更加颤抖，蜷缩在角落里似乎要躲进墙里去。

“究竟是谁？是谁？”尼禄问他，而V那双绿宝石一样的眼睛，只紧张地盯着他的手，苍白的从嘴唇也在颤抖。

尼禄不解地望向了他的手。

不是绯红皇后。

那修长锋利的刀刃上沾染着血迹，精致的白色剑柄也被血染得湿滑。

尼禄握着沾染着半魔血液的阎魔刀，站在这一片狼藉中。

那到底谁是凶手呢？

尼禄从梦中惊醒。

睁开眼，还是教堂的穹顶画。

他的心脏砰砰直跳，双手冰凉，这样的梦让他惊慌，这样的自己更让他不寒而栗。

他怀疑恶魔对他的影响尚未解除，不然这么疯狂的想法怎么可能在自己的脑海里产生？

这简直……

好吧，尼禄承认，他知道那把阎魔刀是V出生的契机，而这样的分离是否可以……

谢天谢地，这只是一场梦。

尼禄闭上了眼睛，深呼吸起来，那些血腥的画面似乎已经模糊，只剩下那个蜷缩在角落里的惊慌眼神。

然而，当他想再看清他的样子时候，却无法做到了……他记得他绿色的眼睛，黑色的头发，白皙的皮肤，可是，他无法把这样的碎片拼凑起来了。

难怪，尼禄已经很久很久没有想起过他了。

V，他的名字是V，尼禄还记得。

可那真是他的名字吗？

他银发、常常皱起眉头的父亲，低头阅读时，尼禄曾偷偷观察过，有那么一点……

可强大的半魔的洞察力很快让这份侥幸的偷窥退缩了。

他们没有谈论过这个问题。尼禄不想问也不想知道，留下来的人、现在在他面前的人是他的父亲，知道这就已经足够了。别的，再追问，也没有益处。

“你们知道吗？”

尼禄睁开了眼睛，问着那些可爱的小天使，也许真有超乎生死的超自然力量，那他们该如何评判呢？

“如果你的答案和我不一样的话，就请不要告诉我了。如果……算了。”

连我都已经，很久很久没有想起他了。

尼禄这一次醒来，是被一股奇异的快感唤醒。

他听见了一些粘腻的声响，下腹的快感让他不自觉地扭动了一下。他抬起了头撞上的是一双绿色的眼睛。

他看着他，不惊慌也不害怕，嘴唇微张，闪着水光。

“你…”

“别说话。”他的声音沙哑。

尼禄看着他吞下了他身下立起的器物。

“不…不是……” 尼禄一遍抵抗着那强烈的快感，一边挣扎着坐了起来，让身上的人不得不停下了那淫靡的动作。

“告诉我，这到底……”尼禄托着他的肩膀，让他抬起了脸来。

没错，是那样的样貌，那样的神情，没有碎屑。

“是梦，对吗？”尼禄忽然想明白了什么。

V摇了摇头。

“那…”

“你不会梦到我。”V笑了一下，如以往一般勾起了嘴角，一把推向尼禄的胸口。

坠落的瞬间，似乎是疼痛的。

尼禄再一次睁开了眼睛。

是梦。

而他也已经勃 起。

几乎是无力的，又本能的，他只能安慰起自己来。

“你不会梦到我的。”

没错，尼禄没有梦到过他，可他会在自 慰时想起他。

“如果我也忘记了他，那也许……”

“我就彻底消失了。”

尼禄在虚无中听见了他的声音。

他茫然地望着这一片黑暗，射 精后的虚无感吞噬着他，他也许留下了眼泪，仿佛V的消失是他的罪过。

他的皮肤逐渐碎裂的过程触目惊心，他就像一朵腐烂中的玫瑰，腐烂但依旧美丽，仿佛这是一场生命必经的涅槃一般，没有无奈和不甘。

他希望他可以收集起他所有的碎片，他希望他不再破碎，他有些恨他。

他想占有他。

他似乎爱他。

在这一刻，尼禄似乎承认了这一点。

承认的感觉似乎也不是很糟糕，没有让他一下子死去，甚至，还有一些轻松。

仿佛有什么东西在他的心头融化，温热的泪水从他的眼角滑落，在滑过皮肤的过程中逐渐冷却下来。

“请宽恕我。”

尼禄对着不存在的灵体喃喃自语。

忏悔者也许并不需要得到宽恕，他们有时候只需要和他们的秘密和解而已。

尼禄没有再睡着，他看着太阳升起，那蓝色的血迹在阳光里蒸发。

恶魔没有死，那股小小的气旋在角落里盘旋着，尼禄察觉到了它的存在。

然而，他起身离开了这里，没有再做什么。

隐秘的罪孽永远无法从世间消失，不致命的幻境也无需全部幻灭，人类存在一天，就要坦然接受自己所有的情感和思想，再付出代价、保持为人的理智和清醒。

“It’s good to see you again.” 

尼禄擦了擦烫金封面上的灰尘，轻轻地说。

黑发碧眼的青年站在他的面前，微笑着。

“It has been a long time.”


End file.
